


Frost Bites Back

by Ramasylle_Karanese



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Caught in the Act, Character Death, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Rage Jack, just kidding, making it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasylle_Karanese/pseuds/Ramasylle_Karanese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was ready to leave forever. He had used Jamie, and now he felt like a complete scumbag—and he was being a smidgeon selfish: with little hope for the future of “Jack and Jamie” Jack couldn’t face the inevitable. But what of Jamie’s feelings? Perhaps in all the confusion, a solution could be found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Bites Back

Jamie had woken to a…well, a bed much warmer than he anticipated. Rolling over under the covers, Jamie searched for his Winter Knight. Vacancy greeted his eyes. A powerful loneliness and hurt boiled in Jamie’s belly as he stared at nothing. Jack was gone. He was probably gone forever. The teen really tried to reason with himself. That he KNEW the consequences of last night. But for a long time, all he could do was lie in bed. So he cried. It was long, it was hard, and it exhausted him: he cried for himself, he cried for his absolute selfishness and essentially hurting Jack the worst in the long run. But mostly, he cried because he had felt something so wonderful, a magnificent connection to the Guardian throughout their friendship. And now it was broken.

A gentle knock on his bedroom door roused Jamie from his inner woe.

“Jamie, breakfast is ready, if you want.” His mother said to him, quietly. She knew very well that he was crying. But she did not point it out, she did not ask questions, she just smiled kindly, and Jamie knew she was worried but for his sake, would say nothing. Normally Jamie would tell it straight up what was wrong, but today, he was silent. Jamie’s mother smiled again, and shut his door.

He lumbered out of bed. It really did feel as if lead encumbered his limbs. Sense won over, and he limped to the bathroom connected to his room. He felt dirty, suddenly, as if he had committed a terrible sin, and that his body was no longer fit for the eyes of society. Stepping into the shower, he washed and scrubbed himself, hoping that the act would cleanse him. Jamie shook his head, water running down his nose in a stream. He was standing under the spray, almost laughing at himself. Of course he wasn’t dirty. The sheer pleasure of the memory wiped the feeling away. At last he finished, and he dressed and shambled down the stairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, and toast wafted across his nose, and he groaned.

“God, mom, I love you so much” Jamie sighed, and he sat (rather stiffly, as last night left him sore) at the table. A cup of orange juice was set before him, and Jamie smiled gladly at his mother. She returned the smile.

“Of course you do, I make the best bacon ever. Just so you know, your sister is spending the night at a friends house again, so you’re going to be alone…I have business in town today, if you want to come along…” she offered. Jamie shrugged.

“I’m really not in the mood for public” Jamie said quietly. His mother nodded.

“That’s ok, you stay home and relax. It’s warmer than it was so perhaps you can take a walk. I hear Billy is back from vacation. You should pay him a visit!” she prattled as she loaded his plate with fluffy scrambled eggs, a slice of toast, and a hearty helping of bacon. Jamie laughed.

“Really mom, I can cook for myself, and I can especially serve myself. Go ahead, I’m sure all this cooking has made you hungry.” Jamie said, and he stood, offering his chair to his mother. She grinned.

“Oh, my boy is such a gentleman.” She crowed, and she took his place after passing him the skillet. He fixed himself a plate and a cup of juice and joined his mother on the table. They ate in relative silence, but both were comfortable.

When they finished, Jamie picked up and offered to wash the dishes. His mother kissed his cheek, and thanked him.

“I must go now, thank you so much for your help, honey” She said, and she left.

 

            Jack wandered the streets on foot. His spirit really wasn’t in the mood for surfing the wind. He was having an internal battle. He juggled his reaction to the night. Leaving without a word had felt right at the time, but upon further thought, Jack continued to feel as if he had made a calloused mistake. Jamie must have awakened, and felt so betrayed and lonely. Jack shook his head. But Jamie had pushed what had happened last night…and Jamie knew the consequences! Jack paused. Jamie deserved better than abandonment. He turned and, leaping into the wind, tore back to Jamie’s house. He had to make things right.

* * *

When he finished cleaning up, Jamie headed back to his room. The routine work had driven his mind to memory and contemplation, and he was especially thinking about his passionate night. As he ran up the stairs, he sported tented pajama pants. Safely locked behind his door, Jamie sat on his bed. He really wanted the hard-on to go away, but a flash of ice blue eyes would assault his memory, cold hands sliding down his sides ghosted his flesh, memories of a cock buried deep inside him made him gasp. Without further ado, Jamie slid his hand into his pants and gently grabbed himself. Shuddering, Jamie thumbed the tip, clenching his fingers one at a time to mimic milking his length. He allowed an in depth fantasy to build in his head. So he fell back against his bed, images of writhing bodies on his mind, hands down his pants, quietly moaning Jack’s name. He wanted to feel that starburst feeling again. Awkwardly rolling over, he fingered his entrance. With a little force, he managed entry, and he poked around while rubbing his cock. Exploring himself was fascinating…at least, exploring that particular part of himself. He crooked his finger, and with a flash of pleasure, knew he found that sweet spot. He gasped loudly, clenching his fist around his length in a spasm, bringing himself closer to the edge. Movement at his window caught his attention, and with horror and embarrassment, discovered Jack standing in the windowsill, staring. His mouth was gaping, staff slack in his hands.

“Oh…god…” Jamie whispered. Jack, for once, flushed pink, and he turned away. It was a mystery why this particular interruption was so embarrassing to the both of them when they had (just the other night!) fucked each other.

Jamie rolled off the bed away from the window, a squeak on his lips from shame. He sat there, hidden from view, pants half way down his thighs and his throbbing cock pressed against his belly. He wished he could wiggle under his bed and disappear, pretend that this wasn’t happening and that he wasn’t caught like a dirty slut moaning Jack’s name. A soft thud alerted Jamie that Jack had alighted on his floor. A feeling close to terror tore through his chest, and Jamie gasped, holding his breath.

“Um…Jamie…I…Uh…” Jack attempted to start the conversation. Jamie hugged his knees, ashamed of his hard on and disheveled appearance.

“Listen, Jamie…I came to apologize…for this morning” Jack nearly stuttered. A thousand thoughts buzzed around his head. One particular thought took precedence in his mind. _He was moaning my name..._ and it left him breathless with desire. He took no further steps in the direction of the tuft of hair poking out from just above the bed. A strangled sound came from the tuft, and Jack bit his lip, dark delicious thoughts swirling out of a side of him he didn’t realize he had.

“I…Jack…uh…” Jamie whispered. The fact that Jack was here, at the worst moment of his entire life…apologizing for ditching. Jamie sniffed, because tears had started to well in his eyes. He pulled his pajamas up, and ever so slowly, turned and stood. Jack unintentionally allowed his eyes to wander up and down Jamie’s form. Jamie’s eyelashes were damp, his cheeks burned, and he was a little slouched over, as if he wasn’t really prepared to show himself and was forcing it anyway—although it was hard to hide the tent in his jammies.

“Jack…I…” Jamie croaked. His voice was raw from his attempts to keep from sobbing. Jack longed to embrace the boy, to hold him tight…fuck him senseless. And that was what kept him so far away. They had lost control once, Jack could not afford a second time. Jamie glanced up, dilated eyes searching, questioning, forgiving…begging. In an instant, Jack was holding Jamie, and without either realizing it fully, were kissing so roughly that it was a wonder neither broke skin on teeth. A quiet sigh left Jamie’s lips, and Jack all but ravaged them. He tried to stop, really. Jack tried to tell himself that he was repeating a mistake…but the sensations took over and he quickly turned Jamie around, had him bent over the bed, and pulled his pajamas down to the floor. Pure unadulterated lust and excitement coursed through Jamie’s veins. This was bestial…it was ferocious…and he knew it was gonna hurt. At the thought he nearly came, moaning and whining, pushing himself back against the frost spirit. Jack quickly disposed of his own coverings and wrapped an arm around Jamie’s waist. With a small yelp of surprise from the cold, Jamie almost let his arms turn to jelly. Jack rasped out a breath, and it was the only warning Jamie got. A frozen spear of agony erupted from his ass, and Jamie cried out, falling to the bed. He shuddered, and Jack, fully impaling the brown haired mortal, allowed for but a second of adjustment before moving. And it was painful, it was delicious, it was hot and cold and Jamie KNEW he was bleeding but after the initial tear of pain, it helped, and Jack was ramming that spot in him that nearly made him salivate with pleasure. Briefly he wondered how his mother would react if she walked in on them…and he almost laughed manically at the face he imagined her with.

Jack plowed into Jamie, unable to cease the animal rage inside. He never stopped to wonder if Jamie enjoyed it, because deep down, he understood the twisted little thing in the brown haired boy and knew that he loved it. Because he sure as fuck did.

Jamie suddenly felt empty, and he whimpered like a bitch, craning his neck to look behind him. Jack flipped Jamie over and pushed him the rest of the way on the bed. Jamie stared up at Jack who was breathing heavily.

“Why did you have to be so selfish?!” Jack growled, and Jamie’s eyes widened.

“Why did you have to push this? To make us do something…we would never forget?” Jack continued, and he filled Jamie again, roughly, pulling the boys knees over his shoulders so that he was riding him like he was a whore, Jamie’s legs practically on either side of his head. Jack still stood more or less on the ground, Jamie’s ass just off the bed. With each word, Jack thrust hard, as if to drive in his point. A new kind of sick pleasure curled in Jamie’s belly.

“Selfish…you’re the one driving your ice prick in my ass” Jamie said, wincing. Jack saw blue fire.

“So I’m going to make sure you never forget me…I will be the only satisfaction you ever get, the only pleasure you feel.” Jack hissed, and he bent down, nipped a nipple, scraped teeth against a hot neck, a racing pulse. Jamie stuttered, eyes closed, arching his body as best he could.

“Look in my eyes when I come, slut” Jack almost roared, and Jamie opened his soft brown eyes to look into the tundra that stared him down. He came violently, and once again a blazing cold filled him. Jamie cried out, clutching Jack’s forearms as the orgasm wracked his body. Jack grunted, and then the creature that had possessed him returned to the dark corner of his being, leaving Jack feeling like a complete and total jackass.

“Jamie…I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to hurt you. God…I came to apologize…” Jack said, backing away and quickly pulling his pants up. Jamie lay limp on the bed, groaning.

“No, Jack, I’m sorry. You’re right. I pushed this and in the end I’m only hurting you.” Jamie said, slowly pushing himself up to sit. He winched. He had to wash his bedding before his mom got home…Jack bit his lip.

“God Jamie, I made you bleed!” Jack lamented. Jamie shook his head, a chuckle in the back of his throat.

“It’s fine. I deserve it, really…Jack, if I could be alive forever for you…” at that he lifted his gaze to Jack’s worried one. “If I could live forever, I would let you punish me however you saw fit.” Jamie said, a note of seduction and promise in his soft and fuck-me voice. Jack felt the creature in him stir again, and he turned away.

“Jamie…” Jack muttered, squeezing his eyes closed so tight it felt as if he was pushing his eyeballs into his skull.

“Listen, let’s just make this happen for as long as we can. When I get old, when I wither away and die…God…I really am being selfish…” Jamie tried to argue a possible prolonged relationship, but the ultimate conclusion was just so…tragic. Not because Jamie was afraid of dying, but because he would be hurting Jack in the end.

Jack threw caution to the wind and pulled Jamie into a tight hug.

“I’ll figure something out…I’ll make it so that I either die at your side or you join my rank as a Guardian.” Jack said, determination laced into his voice.

“God I love you” Jamie mumbled into Jack’s hoodie. Jack hugged tighter. There had to be a solution. He couldn’t…wouldn’t…accept the fate that seemed unavoidable. Somehow, they would figure this out.

* * *

 

And for a long time, they DID make it work. Jack of course was forced to leave as spring loomed, but every year he returned to Jamie’s arms. It hardly mattered as Jamie aged. But sooner than Jack could have ever imagined, Jamie was a hobbling eighty year old. They had long quit the sexual part of their life. Now every visit was a quiet, fireplace and blankets session. Jack would tell stories and Jamie would listen, although Jack could tell that Jamie was slowly slipping away.

The day it happened, the day Jack feared, dreaded, knew he couldn’t avoid, was a day he really didn’t expect it to happen.

He was telling Jamie about a trip he had planned for the both of them. It was a trip he longed for when they were both young, but being invisible to everyone made things rather impossible. Jamie was staring at Jack, and he suddenly smiled wide

“Jack, when we meet again, let’s do that.” Jamie had said, his paper voice hardly reaching Jack’s ears. Jack grinned sadly at his one and only. Then something in Jamie’s mind gently broke, and he was suddenly looking through Jack instead of at him. Jack felt terror and anger and sadness fight for emotional dominance, and he tried to caress Jamie’s face. His hand ghosted through Jamie, and Jack realized that in the progression of Jamie’s old age, his memory was fading. And tonight, Jamie had quiet forgotten the existence of Jack. Jamie gazed around, looking as if he had lost something terribly precious, but couldn’t put a finger on it. Then he frowned ever so slightly, closed his eyes, and relaxed. And Jack felt it when Jamie’s life finally expired. Soul shredding grief exploded in Jack’s heart, and he wailed like he never had in his life. The wind outside shrieked along with him, ice shattered on the windows and snow whipped flurries of loss and loneliness. Jack left the house (what could he do?) and disappeared. He had tried to prepare for this, to expect it any day, but when it had finally happened…Jack flew as high as he could, until he broke through the blizzard clouds, and he was bathed in the light of a full moon.

“I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Jack screamed at the Man on the Moon. How could the Guardian of Guardians allow this? Was the happiness of the Man on the Moon’s wards not important?

“DOES IT NOT MATTER? AREN’T I ALLOWED HAPPINESS TOO?!” Jack cried, and the moon looked on silently, never saying anything as always. Darkness began to swell in his chest, and Jack welcomed it. Perhaps a total void of emotion would heal his ravaged heart. But just before he allowed the darkness to consume him, a stream of blue sparkling lights wrapped around him. The energy from the light felt familiar. It was warm, loving and Jack knew instantly that the spirit of Jamie was caressing him.

“Oh, Jamie, what am I to do without you?” Jack whimpered, and the lights flowed away from him, coalescing into a shape...and it took on that of Jamie. It was Jamie when he had looked the same age as Jack. Jamie smiled—a small tug on his lips that spoke volumes. Jack took a shuddering breath and floated closer to the ghost. He reached out, and Jamie mimicked him, grazing their fingertips. Jack could feel it, the endless devotion that Jamie harbored for him. For a long while they stayed that way, gazing into each other’s eyes. Then Jamie looked up at the moon, and looked as if he had a terrible secret. Jack looked as well, saw a form descending from the sky. It was glowing a pale blue, the same as the moon. Jack knew it was the Man on the Moon. He flew up to meet him.

“Do something! Make him a Guardian!” Jack demanded, and he tried to grab the spirits shirt. His hands passed through.

“Jack Frost, what you ask is impossible. But I can revoke your powers as Guardian. I have watched a long time. I have found a replacement Guardian to take up your powers.” The Man on the Moon said his voice soft and breezy. Jack blanched. Take his powers away? What would happen to him then…

“Do it.” Jack said, and noticed the look on Jamie’s face. He looked sad and hopeful. Forget consequences. If it meant being with Jamie, Jack would plunge into a volcano. The Man on the Moon nodded, and touched Jack with a single finger on his forehead. Suddenly it felt as if all life force had left him. Jack was no longer floating…but plummeting to earth. Jamie’s ghost followed his descent, holding him close. Jack couldn’t even scream.

“Look at me, baby, only at me” Jamie’s voice whispered in his ear. Jack desperately searched for Jamie’s eyes, and when they finally locked, everything around him no longer mattered. Not the rapidly approaching ground, not the wind shrieking in his ear. It was okay. It was all going to be okay. Jack had not realized, but his body was aging. His existence has essentially been paused, and when his powers were taken, his body caught up to time. Jack struggled to breath, felt his flesh practically decay off his bones.

“I love you, Jack” Jamie said, leaning in close to touch their foreheads together. They stayed like that, and just before his body hit the ground, it turned to dust, and there was an explosion of blue sparks and black ashes. The remnants of Jack’s body spun in the air, slowly blowing away in the wind. At last, neither one of them had to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have it, a second part. My ending always feel weak and rushed...and the ending really wasn't a solution at all...anyway, I hope it fulfilled any jollies you have.


End file.
